$h(n) = -3n^{2}-4(f(n))$ $f(x) = -2x^{2}$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = -3(0^{2})-4(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = -2(0^{2})$ $f(0) = 0$